To Rise Above
by EnduranceInTribulation
Summary: [Oneshot] There are some who hide thier true selves, but the bonds of love can break that barrier and bare the soul to the world once more. LeeHina. Just try it. Dedicated to AmbieChan.


To Rise Above

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They say I'm strong.. but that's because they don't know me. How could they? They're too busy hovering over their own idols, following their own dreams. They don't see me for who I am, and in fact, I don't really care, these scars have built up over time, and I can't even imagine someone who views me for who I am inside. I believed that no matter what I do I would perpetually be in the darkness, standing in the background and watching the happiness. Then I met her, her kind eyes pierced this shell and now I'm free.

They say I'm weak... and I may be. But I have always tried my hardest, training day and night yet being disappointed every time. I eventually put up a shell, pushing away everyone who cared for me, how could I let other people care for me when I didn't care for myself? I felt hopeless, helpless, I had really tried my best, I had tried so hard for so long only to be let down like this once more. You, oh white-eyed warrior and dark-haired avenger, may look down at us, the ones who struggle and claw to achieve their own measure of greatness but in truth, we are the ones who will surpass you... he is the one who has taught me that. His confidence and honesty has changed me... lifting me up... and now I'm free.

Up until she came into my life, no one complimented me on being myself. I had to fight for every bitter congratulations uttered by my supposed friends, but with her, she doesn't care how I look, or talk, or anything about me physically, I can see the soul behind her eyes, and she can see mine.. and that is all that matters. Little things, such as her eyes, her hair, the shy way she smiles as I tell her I love her.. all this makes me fall in love with her again and again. She may not be the most powerful, or the most beautiful, but her heart and soul makes her more beautiful than anyone else could possibly be. I cannot help but smile as I see her because there is no one more precious to me. Than her.

Up until he came into my life, I was the weakling girl who couldn't do anything, no matter how she tried. No one else understood, they were all born with natural abilities that I simply did not have. It hurt, it hurt to know that even when I tried so hard the fates themselves seemed to conspire against me. I slowly watched as my teammates grew stronger, even without as much effort as I put in. I knew I shouldn't have been but I was jealous, I felt such envy because strength was something that seemed to elude me, to taunt me and then disappear when it was needed. Then he appeared into my life... I sadly admit that at first I looked down upon him like everyone else, I was afraid to go to his aid, even while knowing what he felt inside, and in return, my own heart seemed to be tearing. I was ashamed at the coldness of my own soul... so ashamed. In later years however I befriended him and I had thought that I knew who he was... I was finally allowed to peep into the soul that lay within, a soul possibly as fragile as my own, covered in the scars where society had hurt him. He was not the optimistic and independent person who everyone viewed him as, he just pretended to be so no one could get close enough to his heart to hurt him again. Where others looked down on him, denounced him, laughed at him, I stood by his side, walking with him to his favorite place, silently catching the tears that he cried. Once I asked him why I was allowed such an honor, as to see inside his heart. He answered me with a simple smile and replied that it was because he knew, no matter what, I was the only one who wouldn't hurt him, that he trusted me with his life, because... he loved me. It all snapped into place, it all made sense, my feeling for him, his actions toward me, everything. It was as if I was blind before, I couldn't believe it. Why would anyone love me? I had no real redeeming qualities, no value, I was worthless, so unlike him. When I told him so, he stiffened and brushed away my tears. His shell finally fell and I fully saw into his soul, it was beautiful, he stroked my hair and whispered that jewels, though beautiful on the outside, and only on the outside, were worthless for just that reason, he told me that my heart glowed with a beauty and strength that could not be surpassed by even the most beautiful of diamonds. I quickly fell on his shoulder and cried, because that was all I had ever wanted to hear. I smile as I see him, sleeping leaned against the training post, probably dreaming that he was training too, I giggle as a leaf gently falls on his face, fluttering in time with his breath. There is no one more precious to me. Than him.

She was the first, the only one, to see me as I am. To care for me without asking anything in return. I felt more and more for her over the years and I found myself silently begging for her to leave. I would only hurt her, I was no good, I was substandard, barely worthy of life. A million "reasons" appeared in my mind, but in the end I realized that they were excuses. In truth, I was scared. Scared that she wouldn't feel the same way I did, so scared that she would turn out like all the others and turn away, turn away from me and leave me alone in the darkness. My self-esteem and self-worth was almost completely gone, I just wanted to be left alone, so I wouldn't hurt another human being ever again with my presence. I was a lowly creature, made on this Earth simply to be ridiculed and hated, nothing more. But she didn't leave, day after day she came, talking to me quietly, keeping me from giving up hope. I had nothing to live for but for the next time I would see her, it drove me, it was what I ran on. During training, I would focus on her words, when others ridiculed me openly on the streets, I remembered her voice, and when I hid from myself, afraid of my own weakness, I remembered her warmth, and I was okay. I'm not exactly sure when our friendship turned into something much much more, but I do remember the day I realized that I couldn't live without her. She was late to a meeting with her team, and I happened to be walking past at that exact moment. She bumped into me and quickly apologized. I could see something was wrong and I asked her what. She told me and I volunteered to get her there faster, I quickly lifted her, an incredibly easy feat since she was so light, and ran to the training ground where they were meeting. Her warmth, the way she blushed as held her tightly, and her giggling as we practically flew down the streets made my heart flutter. It was then I realized. I.. I was in love...

"Lee-kun!" a voice rang out.

He turned around, a smile on his face, "Hello Sakura-chan," he said nonchalantly, "How are you today?"

"I'm great Lee-kun! Thanks so much for asking!" she replied, looking down at the ground, her eyes nervous, "I.. I heard you became a jounin! Congratulations!"

He smiled back at her, "Why thank you Sakura-chan!"

She looked up, her eyes suddenly forceful, "W.. Would y.. you like to g.. go out sometime?" she said quickly. Her nervous green eyes searched his suddenly expressionless features, "Lee-kun?"

He sighed, he had really loved her earlier in his life, he really, truly had with all his heart, but she had ignored him for the dark-haired avenger, ignoring his love for the looks and talent of another, breaking his heart callously. Now the dark-haired avenger was gone, his thirst for power and revenge becoming too great, and she came to him for support, but he was no longer the fool he was when he was younger. He knew he would always be her friend, but he could never love her the same way again. He had fallen for her beauty but there was another who was, in his eyes, more beautiful by far. "No Sakura-chan," he said forcefully, "I will not become your new Sasuke..." He turned and walked away, leaving the pink-haired blossom staring at his back in disbelief.

"You said you loved me!" she yelled, "Don't you love me Lee-kun?"

He froze, his mind bringing back memories that he had tried to erase, "No... I do not.." he said softly, "There is another that I love... someone who sees me as myself..."

"But I love only you Lee-kun!"

He turned, his eyes suddenly burning with anger, "Do not use that word so lightly! You may be able to say that in a passing tone but that is because you've never actually loved someone..." he stomped away, his outer shell starting to break. He needed peace, he needed solace, he needed to be able to be himself, he smiled, his feet immediately taking him to his favorite place.

I carefully walk to the training field where he always is, expecting to hear thumping sounds as he refines his art, trying to sneak up on him. I don't and I become worried. It isn't like him to rest this early. I peak through a bush and my worries double. He wasn't there. I immediately run toward his favorite place, I know that if he's troubled, that's where he'd be. I run into town quickly, heading toward the place where he had first met his team. I slowly walk up the stairs, not wanting to disturb him, I hear ragged breathing and I know he needs me. "Lee-san..." I say quietly.

He looks up, his eyes watery and his face strained, but manages to smile anyway, "Hinata-chan!" he looks away quickly, wiping his eyes, "I am sorry... is there something you needed?"

She frowned, it wasn't like him to be so formal around her, the only time he used informal language was around her. "Lee-san... what's wrong?"

He looked away. "Nothing is wrong Hinata-chan..." he smiled, trying to hide his pain, "And did I not ask you to call me Lee-kun? Lee-san sounds like we're just friends,"

She smiled, knowing this routine, they went through it every time, and every time she forgot, "When you stop using formal language to me then I'll call you Lee-kun, okay?" she said.

He smiled back, their eyes meeting, a sense of peace flowing from them both, "Deal," she sat down next to him, cradling his head in her arms. He closed his eyes, feeling the sadness and pain slip away in his love's embrace. "Sakura-chan wanted me to go on a date with her," he suddenly burst out. "But I don't love her anymore... or at least I wish I didn't... I still care for her..." He pleaded with his eyes for her to understand. "Forgive me.."

She nodded, "I thought it would be something like that... there's nothing to forgive, Lee-kun" she whispered. His eyes widened as she pulled him close and hugged him tightly, "I know you still care for her... she was too important a part of who you are for you to not care for her... it's okay... I understand,"

He buried his head into her shoulder, his tears soaking through the black shirt she now wore instead of a heavy jacket. "I knew you'd understand..." he whispered, "You always know how to save me from myself..."

She lowered her head onto his shoulder as well, her warmth soothing him, consoling him. "That's why we're in love remember?" she said.

His eyes filled with tears again momentarily, this time out of joy rather than sadness and nodded. "Forever..."

The two souls joined, their hearts rising above the world that had pained them, leaving behind the sorrow and the heartache, only needing each other to survive and prosper. She stared into his eyes as he held her, both of them staring over the railing at the village below. They were together, in bad times and good, in rain and sun, always in love, always supporting the other. Together. Forever

Because that's what it means. To Rise Above

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Wow, I don't really know what came over me. I was sitting there trying to write my other story and this randomly appeared in my brain. Honestly this felt weird because I'm usually adamantly LeeSaku but honestly I like how this turned out. I hope you liked it too, and if you didn't, sorry, but I was in the mood to write something like this. I'm sure I'll finish my chapter for the other story eventually, I'm just having a bout of one-shot-itis. If you liked this then check out Rainy Day in Konoha and Iron Threads, two other LeeHina works both from AmbieChan that are much better than this. Let me use this time to gutlessly beg for reviews.PLEASE REVIEW. Ok, done. Thank you for reading my story, you've made me very happy.

_This is dedicated to AmbieChan: the writer of Rainy Day in Konoha and Iron Threads two of my favorite stories by far. They're the stories that first interested and introduced me to the LeeHina pairing and I decided to dedicate this to her since you're only as good a writer as those before you that gave you the inspiration to write. You go AmbieChan! _


End file.
